battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Rifle Scope
High powered Rifle Scopes that feature specialized range finding reticles are commonly employed by snipers to see and engage a target at extreme distances. The Rifle Scope appears in Battlefield 3 and Battlefield 4 as a 6-8x scope for primary weapons. In Battlefield 3, the scope itself appears to be based on an amalgam of various Barska and ZOS sniper scopes, while the Battlefield 4 version is based on a combination of Vision King scopes. Neither version is based on a definitive model of a particular scope. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The 4X Rifle Scope is a primary Specialization and weapon attachment featured in the singleplayer of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 as well as the game's multiplayer. Singleplayer The 4X Rifle Scope can be found attached on the XM8 Prototype, AN-94, M60, M95 and SCAR-L. The weapons with this attachment each count as a different collectible. Multiplayer The 4X Rifle Scope can be attached to any kit-specific gun, as well as the M14 Mod 0 Enhanced and G3. Players must first unlock the specialization for each of their respective kits in order to attach them to the weapon class associated to each kit. In the case of the M14 Mod 0 and G3, it is available as soon as each respective weapon has been unlocked. This scope provides a 4X zoom that improves mid-range accuracy, however the improvement is not drastic. The scope provides a red chevron in the center of the scope for aiming. It has a disadvantage at close range as it takes longer to pull up than iron sights or a Red Dot Sight. The sight specialization is partnered with the weapon, not the player. If a player were to acquire a new weapon in the field, the scavenged weapon will not have a sight unless its original owner equipped it. Likewise, if a player were to acquire a new weapon with a scope without equipping it at spawn, the player will have the benefit of both the scope and keeping their original choice of specializations. *Assault - 14000 is required to unlock for use on all assault rifles. *Engineer - 13500 is required to unlock for use on all submachine guns. *Medic - 18000 is required to unlock for use on all light machine guns. *Recon - 8000 is required to unlock for use on all sniper rifles. Gallery BFBC2 SVU 4X.png|An SVU with a 4X Rifle Scope attached. BFBC2 SVU 4X Sight.png|Aiming through the 4X Rifle Scope. BFBC2 4X Rifle Scope.png|Render of the zomed-in 4X Rifle Scope. Battlefield 3 The Rifle Scope is an attachment featured in Battlefield 3. Two versions of the scope, the 6x and 8x, are unlockable for use with most of the weapons in the game - save for pistols, most PDWs, and belt-fed light machine guns. The 8x version is reserved for Sniper Rifles and the 6x version is available for every other applicable weapon class. Both versions of the scope use the same model. The Rifle Scope is the American equivalent of the Russian PKS-07. The differences between the two are that the Rifle Scope has two zoom levels depending on the weapon, has a larger field of view, and uses a mil-dot crosshair reticle; the PKS-07 has a 7x zoom for all weapons, a slightly smaller field of view, and uses stacked chevrons as distance measurement. Rifle Scope (6x) |slot = Optics |fov = 517% (6x) |ads = 0.333 seconds (raise and lower) |source = Battlelog (Kills) Symthic (Ballistics)}} The Rifle Scope (6x) is a weapon optic available on assault rifles, carbines, shotguns, magazine-fed LMGs, and the AS VAL. It is the second highest power optic available for these weapons, with the PKS-07 being the most powerful with a magnification of 7x. While aiming, this scope, unlike the slightly weaker ACOG and PSO-1 scopes, can be steadied by holding the sprint button, or by deploying the weapon on a bipod. However, being a high power scope, it will take up all of the player's view as well as give off scope glint. Like all high powered scopes, the Rifle Scope will give off glint even if the player is not currently aimed down sight. Gallery Battlefield 3 6X Optics.png|'Rifle Scope (6x)'. X6 Scope.png|'Rifle Scopes magnification at 100 meters. Rifle Scope (8x) The '''Rifle Scope (8x)' is a sniper rifle exclusive scope. It functions identically to the 6x version, being capable of being steadied as well as still giving off scope glint, but has a higher magnification of 8x. Community tests showed that, when equipped on a SV98, every mildot on the Rifle Scope represents 250 units of distance. That means if the target is 250 meters away from a player, he must bring his aim 1 mildot upwards. Gallery File:ScreenHunter 12 Sep. 29 17.56.gif|The 8x Rifle scope attached to a Mk11 Mod 0 at Operation Métro in Rush during the Battlefield 3 Open Beta. Battlefield 3 X8 Optics.png|'Rifle Scope (8x)'. X8 Scope.png|'Rifle Scope's (8x)' magnification at 100 meters. Battlefield 4 |slot = Optics |fov = 680% (8x) |ads = 0.333 seconds (raise and lower)}} The Rifle Scope (8X) is a sniper rifle exclusive scope in Battlefield 4. It is the American equivalent of the Russian PKS-07 and Chinese CL6X. The Rifle Scope features the highest magnification of the three default scopes at 8x, and is third highest overall, behind the Hunter (20X) and Ballistic (40X). Like all sniper rifle scopes, it is compatible with the Variable Zoom attachment, boosting its magnification to 14x. Compared to its Battlefield 3 counterpart, the Rifle Scope now sports a new model, is exclusively available to sniper rifles, with 8x magnification. Singleplayer In singleplayer, the Rifle Scope appears as a preset optic on the M82A3 and 338-Recon. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Rifle Scope is the default scope on American and European sniper rifles. It must be unlocked through Battlepacks for all other Russian and Chinese sniper rifles. Gallery BF4_riflescope1.png|The Rifle Scope attached to the Scout Elite. BF4_riflescopeaim.png|The mil-dot reticle of the Rifle Scope. Battlefield Hardline |slot = Optics}} The Rifle Scope is an optic featured in Battlefield Hardline, functioning in the same manner as the Battlefield 4 variant. Trivia Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *Prior to the release of the game, the 4X Rifle Scope and the Red Dot Sight were able to be fit on the M14 Mod 0 Enhanced and the G3, but this feature was dropped due to issues with kit balance. This feature was later brought back with the 1.05 patch. *In game, the red chevron is actually projected like a hologram. This is most obvious to the player when reloading the M16A2's M203 beside a wall (on the player's right hand side). When equipped on the AKS-74u, the red chevron can be seen floating just in front of the scope (most noticeable when sprinting). It is unknown if this is a bug, or intended by DICE. *Like the dot on the Red Dot Sight, the outline of the chevron can be very blurred and hazy depending on the lighting, making long range aiming difficult at best. *The 4X Rifle Scope takes slightly longer to aim down compared to normal iron sights and the Red Dot Sight. *On the PC version of Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the 4X Rifle Scope can disappear when the player equips up the underslung grenade launcher. This can also happen with the Red Dot Sight. *In the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 beta, when aiming through a 4x Rifle Scope, the chevron was much smaller and the outline of the scope was much thinner than in the final version. Battlefield 4 *The Rifle Scope shares its icon and model with the Scope (3x), with the model for the 3x being slightly smaller. *The Rifle Scope is referred as Visionking in the game files, after the brand of scopes the attachment was based on. :*Oddly, VisionKing is a Chinese scope manufacturer, but the rifle scope in-game is used as the default sniper scope for American weapons. The CL6x, which is based off of the American TA648-308 ACOG scope, is instead used on Chinese weapons. :*Visionzone 1.5-5x is written on top of the scope. This is likely reference to the VisionKing VS1.5-5x30QZ. *A slightly modified model of the Battlefield 3 Rifle Scope appears as the Hunter (20X). As a result, the Hunter is called Riflescope in the game's files. Category:Optics Category:Attachments of Battlefield 3 Category:Attachments of Battlefield 4 Category:Attachments of Battlefield Hardline Category:Attachments of Battlefield: Bad Company 2